Welcome to Beef Barn
by Shakeseegirl
Summary: Snitch is a happy little worker at a lovely bargain burger establishment. Skittery is a hungry customer looking for a little service. Rated for slash (SkittSnitch SpecsDutchy) and language.
1. Can I take your order?

****

"Welcome to Beef Barn"

Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't have time to write.

****

Warnings: Slash (Skittery/Snitch), cussing, talk of beef.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Dun dun dun dunnnn, dun dun dun dunnnnn…" I was bored. So bored, I was actually starting to not hate the awful classical music boss-man insisted on. Well, 'not hate' is probably being too kind, but I was starting to sing along with it, so that meant something along the lines of not loathing, I suppose. 

It was 3:40 on a Saturday afternoon and no one had been to the drive-thru window for almost an hour. I hated working the window. And normally, I wouldn't be allowed anywhere near it, but the regular girl quit that morning and we were left short handed. So there I was. Out of my comfort zone, which was behind the counter during the graveyard shift. 

Sucked.

Boring, too. So when I saw the flashing light that signaled a customer, I felt a spark of something that might have been excitement. However, I'm not really sure, because like I said, it was only a spark. I'll go with it wasn't excitement, though, since the only time I get excited about my job is when I'm in my car, driving home, with a lapful of Chik'n Dunkers sauce I'd snitched at the end of my shift.

"Welcome to Beef Barn, would you like to try our Mad Cow Crazy Combo?" I rattled off the ridiculous line with as much false cheerfulness as I could muster.

"Um, the what?"

I rolled my eyes—the beauty of working a drive-thru window is that you can do whatever you want to the customer as long as you sound happy and polite. "The Mad Cow Crazy Combo, sir. It consists of a Beef Barn quarter pound burger with large fries, large drink, and a cookie. We're 'mad cow crazy' to give it away at only $1.99, sir." Oh my God. It would seriously be worth it to quit this job and lose my car just so that I would never have to say that again. 

My customer must have thought so, too, because I heard him chuckle slightly. "'Mad Cow Crazy'? Isn't that a little…"

"Repulsive? Disturbing? Unappetizing?" I guessed.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much." He laughed again and I felt a real smile of my own creeping up. 

"Hey, Beef Barn's here for your bargain burger needs. If you want tact, do like everyone else and head over to the Mickey D's down the street." I bit my lip and looked around quickly to see if boss-man was around. The last thing I needed was for him to hear me sending yet another customer to our rival.

"I'll keep that in mind. And despite your lousy salesmanship and lack of loyalty to your employer," he teased. "I'll take one of those Mad Cow Creepy Combos with a…do you have lemonade?"

I smirked. "Yes, sir, we do. So that's one Mad Cow _Crazy_ Combo, even though I like your name better, with a lemonade. What kind of cookie?" 

"Surprise me."

"Okay, is that all?" I punched the appropriate buttons for his order.

I heard him sigh heavily. "Yeah…yep, that'll be it, I guess."

"Sure thing, sir. That'll be $2.27, drive around to the window, please." Bopping my head to a song I recognized from Bugs Bunny, I turned off my headset and quickly made my way around the food service area to grab the order. My nose wrinkled as I stuffed the recently reheated burger and stale fries into a bag. It was pretty obvious why Beef Barn didn't get many customers, but hey, you get what you pay for at a discount burger joint. I made my way back to my register and opened the window without even glancing at the customer.

I stuck my hand out the window. "That's $2.27, please. I hope your day's going well so far, sir." I plastered a 'caring' smile onto my face, took the money, met my customer's eyes, and…

Promptly dropped his payment. Lots of coins, too, go figure that he had correct change.

I couldn't exactly bring myself to care about that, though, because sitting there in that car was the boy of my dreams. The boy I knew I would love for at least the duration of the transaction. The boy I hoped would never accept his order just so that I would never have to stop loving him. The boy who would one day be the man that I knew I wouldn't mind fathering my children.

Well, if science could someday make that possible. And if I weren't such a drama queen when it came to ejecting odd things from the smallest orifices of the human body.

He was beautiful. As beautiful as another boy could be, at least. Dark brown eyes that were smiling almost as much as his mouth, brown hair that was so sexily tousled, it couldn't have been done on purpose. His nose was kind of big, but hey, more to love. The lips that I couldn't wait to kiss were turned up into a grin and he raised an eyebrow at me, reminding me that I was gawking at him. I forced myself to resume normal blinking and breathing patterns.

I was suddenly very aware of my uniform. The straw hat, the blue jean overalls, the red flannel shirt…oh yeah. I was surely having the same mouth dropping effect on him. Because I was hot. In my overalls. 

Overalls. Do you understand that? Blue jean. Overalls. Right. Sexy in overalls, flannel, and straw. 

"Oh, um, I'm sor-sorry, sir, I'll, um—" I stuttered out an apology, cringing at myself for being such a loser. His grin turned into a soft smile as he winked—_winked!_—at me and opened the car door to pick up the dropped money. 

I peered over the edge of the window, wanting to see more of the new star of my fantasies. His head turned slightly and he caught me staring down at him. I jerked my head back, figuring I'd spent more than enough time displaying my stalker tendencies to this guy. I busied myself by pushing the straw holder and napkin dispenser back against the wall. During the course of a shift, those things really have a way of working their way to the edge of the counter. If you didn't keep pushing them back, well, you'd end up with straws and a big silver napkin dispenser all over the floor. And really, who wants to deal wi—

"I managed to save the quarter, but the pennies didn't make it."

I jumped, whether it was at the sudden voice near my ear or the hand on my shoulder, I didn't know and, frankly, I didn't care. All I cared about was that the sudden voice near my ear and the hand on my shoulder belonged to _him_. He was standing up outside the window and giving me a beautiful smile that told me he wanted me as much I wanted him. 

Or that he was ready to pay for his food. I always get those two smiles confused.

I shook my head slightly in order to tear my eyes away from that smile. Wait, he said something. Right, okay, it's my turn now. Um…dammit, what'd he say? Something about pennies. He lost the pennies, yes, that's right.

"Oh, well…that's no problem, don't worry about it. Two cents, it's on me. Um. My fault anyway." Oh yeah, there's that razor sharp wit that always attracts the hotties. 

Or repulses. Again, I'm easily confused.

"I appreciate that…Andy." He glanced down towards my nametag. 

"How'd you know my name?" I flushed at his laughter. 

Right, see what I did there? I knew how he knew, but I still asked him how he knew. That, my friends, is what they call being a moron. 

I licked my lips as he settled himself back into his car. "Um, yeah. So…uh…" Dammit, what comes next? I have his money…receipt! "Here's your receipt and your food. I'll get your drink now." I handed him the mentioned things and turned to the drink dispenser to fill a cup with lemonade.

Why was I so nervous? I'm never this lame around people. Not even around hot people. This particular hot person caught me off guard, though. No one hot comes to Beef Barn. The name itself tends to work as a repellent to potential beef-starved customers. Hey, yeah! He wasn't perfect after all. He _chose_ to eat at Beef Barn, for God's sake.

Just as I was finally getting myself back into the swing of how things worked and I handed him his drink and a straw, he threw me for a loop. 

"Andy, I think we've got a problem here." I jerked my head towards him, my mind racing with possible problems that could've presented themselves during my recent moments of utter incompetence. 

"Uh…"

There's that wit again. I'm smooth. Rub a muffin on me; I'm like butter, baby.

He grinned and I'm _pretty_ sure I died just a little at the sight. I'm fine with that, though, because who doesn't want to die happy?

"You forgot my sugar, Andy."

Oh. His—wait, what? "Wait, what?"

"My sugar, my sweet, y'know--my cookie, man! You can't expect me to get through the rest of the day if you deny me a little of that sugar you promised me." His grin got bigger and impossibly sexier.

I froze. Was he flirting…? No, couldn't be. Not a chance. 

I let out an airy chuckle and shook my head a bit. Cookie, yes, good. That's a problem I could remedy. "I'm sorry about that, sir. Your cookie. I'll get that for you. Okay, back in a sex."

Oh God. Please. Please let me die. All the way this time. I did not just say 'back in a sex' to this guy. I didn't. 

Shit. I did. I did, didn't I?

My eyes widened and I turned around, quickly walking away to retrieve his cookie. I took my time and made sure to inspect every saran-wrapped chocolate chip cookie before picking out a nice not-too-stale-looking one.

Slowly, I made my way back to the window and to the enticing young man I'd just embarrassed myself in front of.

Please let him have selective hearing, please let him have selective hearing….

"That took a little longer than a _sec_, Andy." He winked again. Oh, I wish he'd stop with the winking and grinning. I'm sixteen, man! If all of those know-it-all-adults are to be believed, that means I'm basically just one big walking hormone--there's only so much torture I can be expected to take! "I was starting to miss you."

I giggled loudly. Yes, I giggled. I'm a loser, remember? 

Clearing my throat, I passed him his cookie. I had to push back another giggle as he overextended his fingers, brushing them over my own. I smiled a bit instead, hoping the giggle wouldn't somehow force it's way out.

"Um…I'm sorry about, y'know, _me_. I suck at this, I'm supposed to be behind the counter during the night shift, but the girl that usually does this quit this morning, so my boss decided to bump us around a little, and you really don't care, do you?" Yep. Here comes the blood rushing to my cheeks again. I haven't blushed this much since last Christmas when George, my aunt's German Shepherd, decided I had the sexiest left leg in the house. That was just before my growth spurt, so he was easily as tall as I was and weighed infinitely more. His…_advancements_ knocked me down, leading to this big house-wide panic of trying to get a sexually frustrated attack dog to release his chosen one. "Um. I hope you, uh, come back. Boss-man will probably have me back behind the counter tomorrow, so it'll be safe to drive-thru again and I'll try to make sure you get a non-brain dead cashier here or at least just someone who's…not me." I looked at him and was surprised to see him not smiling. 

His head was tilted to the side a little as he looked at me, studying my face. I gave him a nervous half smile, knowing there must've been something stuck to my face. He nodded once and licked his lips. "I'll be back, Andy, in spite of that little threat." There was that smile again. "You make sure you stay put at this window, guy. You're good for business."

I blushed. Of freakin' course.

"And you're cute when you blush." With that, he drove away, leaving me wondering if he really just said that or if I was hearing interference in my head set. Seeing the flashing light signaling another customer, I decided it had to be the latter.

End of Chapter One

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

****

Note: Oh, y'all. I hope this wasn't too awful. I've never written in first person and it's not as easy as it looks! And this is the first chapter story I've done. I've already got chapter 2 typed out, but since it took me a week to make up my mind to put this one up, who knows when you'll get it. What else, what else…ohhh yeah, dude, so can you guess who the two guys in this are? Heh. If you read the summary, it shouldn't be too hard. BUT if you're a space case like me, you probably still need to be told, so here goes:

Andy the happy worker is our beloved Snitch.

Sexy customer man is our belusted Skittery.

I hope you enjoyed it a little! R&R please!^^

__


	2. Mr Perfect

****

"Welcome to Beef Barn" 

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.

****

Warnings: Slash (Skittery/Snitch and probably Dutchy/Specs), language, talk of beef.

****

Chapter dedication: To Andy, Richard, Nate, Sammy, Jeffy, and probably even Court. Cuz I'm using your names for the characters and I feel like I should dedicate something to you before you patent yourselves.

On with the show!

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

I walked into the empty restaurant and plopped down onto a stool. It had been a long day and as odd as it sounds, I was looking forward to relaxing at work all night. I looked over to where my co-worker was staring at me like I'd grown two heads and nodded. "Heya, Specs."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Good to see you, too." I looked up at the clock. "It's 8:45, dude, what the hell do you think I'm doing here? Looking for a snack? Pssh."

"I just didn't know you were working tonight. You're always off on Fridays."

I raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't explain why you're surprised I'm here on a _Sunday._" 

"But you're off on Fridays."

Sighing, I rubbed my hand over my face. "It's Sunday, Specs. Yesterday was Saturday, which makes tomorrow Monday…and that, by the way, is my day off. Friday is _your_ day off."

Specs scrunched up his face as he wiped down a table. "I thought my day off was Monday?"

"Oh my—" I wasn't in the best of moods and had to cut myself off before I said anything mean. Specs was not only one of my best friends, but he was also a really decent guy. Just because he was a little…well, _dim_ at times, didn't mean I should take my bad mood out on him. "Nope."

"Oh, cool. Boss-man hired a new drive-thru girl today. She starts tomorrow, thank God. Today was quite enough for me." He grinned at me brightly.   
  
"Great."

"Yep." He took off his straw hat and made his way to sit down on a stool next to me. "Some guy asked about you today."

I froze. "Ehooah?" Yeah…the guy wasn't even there and my intelligence level was already down to that of a houseplant.

"What?" Specs gave me a look of confusion before waving off my idiocy. "He came by the drive-thru and after I gave him his change, he asked if I knew you."

I blinked. Cuz I'm cool and can remember to do stuff like that. Yep. "What'd you say?" 

He shrugged and pushed his glasses up with his index finger. "I told him I've known you since we were three. He asked if you were back on the nightshift and I told him you were. Then he thanked me and left."

"You're kidding!" I was beaming by this point. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day. After all, a really hot guy did think about me at least once. "Hey, how'd he say it? Do you think he sounded like he might want to see me again? And he wanted to know where to find me?"

Specs smirked and leaned back onto the table. "You got the hots for this guy, huh?"   
  
"Well, what the hell gave that away?" I asked sarcastically. He shrugged again. 

"He seemed into you, too, dude. He a good guy?"

"Sure he is. He's perfect." Specs raised a skeptical eyebrow at me.

"Perfect?"

I nodded. "Yep. He is, he really is." I smirked for a second. "Except for the whole wanting to eat here and all."

Specs barely even blinked at that. "Hey, that just means that he's got a stomach of steel, right?"

I thought for a second. "Hm. You're right. Steel. Wait, stomach of steel is something people want! They have videos out for that. So that's perfect, right?"

"No, that's _abs_ of steel. Stomach of steel just means he can eat anything." He glanced at me as he stood and walked to stand behind the counter. "And with the way you cook…well, I suppose that does make him perfect for you, Snitch."

"Hey, I can cook as much as I need to in this wonderful world of macaroni and Pasta Bake. And you've got the entire city calling me that now, y'know."

He grinned. "So?"

"So, stop calling me that, you dork."  
  
"Stop stealing shit, you thief."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Normally I would've stuck out a finger, too, but I was feeling nice all of sudden. 

"Okay, what's Mr. Perfect's name?"

"Hell, I don't know. I'll find out soon, though, don't you think? Cuz it seemed like he might've been trying to figure out when I work, right? Didn't it? Maybe he's gonna show up here tonight or, or sometime soon? Do you think he will? He will, I know he will. God, I hope I can function this time. He wants me, I could see it in his eyes yesterday!" I sighed and yes, it probably could have been described as a _dreamy_ sigh. "Speaking of his eyes, did you look into them? Weren't they just…perfect?" 

Okay, so I was gushing. I'd been in need of a good gush since I'd first seen this guy, okay? Give me a break here. 

Specs laughed and threw a stray packet of ketchup at me. "You're a girl." 

"Well, that was sexist. What would your mom say if she heard you say that?"

"She'd say you'd look prettier if you accentuated your eyes more." 

I sighed. "I'm not a girl. I just—dude, he was _beautiful_. Sexy dark hair, sexy brown eyes, sexy grin…you saw him, you know! He _was_ perfect, and his imperfections just made him _more_ perfect. Hey," I sat up straight and looked at Specs. "Do you think if he comes back I should give him my number? Do you think he'd call? Ooh, if he comes back when I'm off, will you give it to him? Wait, find out if he likes me first, _then_ give it to him…" I trailed off and shut my eyes with a groan. "God. I am a girl." 

"ANDREW!" A voice boomed from the kitchen area, making both of us jump.

"Shit! What? What'd I do?!" I hissed at Specs who just shrugged as he took off his smock.

I held my breath as boss-man stormed out of the kitchen and stared daggers at me. Not saying a word. Nope. Not one single word. 

Don't you hate that?

I swallowed and waved a little. "Um. Hi. Hey, how you doing tonight? Weather's good." 

Still nothing.

I cleared my throat nervously. "So…Specs says the patties are up to almost 40% beef now. That's good…um, for business. Gotta be, huh? You know, closer to that 100% thing the bigger places have. I didn't really send customers down to McDonald's, man, that's just a rumor the fry cook…um, cooked up. He's just mad about that time I put a cockroach into his fry vat. Not that I did that! No, no, that's just a rumor, too. A vicious one at that, dude. Just horrible. Viciously horrible. It's amazing what some people will say just to get attention, huh?" 

I was babbling. I was about to get fired, right? I always babble when confronted with unavoidable punishment. Once in the fifth grade, I threw a piece of a peanut butter square into the teacher's beehive. I wasn't being mean, I was just testing the durability--of her hair, not the peanut butter square. Anyway, some fink squealed on me and I got busted by the principal herself. When I made it into her office, I wound up confessing to every offense, big or small, I'd ever committed on or off the schoolyard. I even told her about that time I took my tae kwon do instructor's belt and tied it ar—

Okay, see? Now I'm rambling to you. I need therapy.

Back to reality. All right, so there I was, babbling. I think I'd moved on to the time I accidentally used wood cleaner to wipe down the outside menu and that's why no one could read it for three days until that big rain storm hit. Finally, boss-man rolled his eyes and cut me off.

"Andrew, save it for your priest. I just wanna know if you've been taking the Chik'n Dunkers sauce?"

I grinned. Oh yeah. I usually take home a few tubs of that stuff to eat on the way home. The sweet n sour is to die for, but dude, the honey mustard could make you slap your_self_ it's so good. Hey, we've got more than enough to spare here—do you think anyone actually orders something called Chik'n Dunkers? The only time someone gets sauce is if they request it for their fries or something. 

So yeah, of course I took them. "No, sir." I shook my head.  
  
He glared. 

"Oh, I mean, yes, sir." I started nodding instead. "Sorry, you wanna keep a couple of bucks out of my paycheck?"

"No. No, I just wanted you to know that I know. I suppose those were close to expiring anyway. Just leave behind a few next time in case a _paying customer_ wants one or something." He put his fists on his hips and gave me his favorite 'stern boss-man' look. "And don't let me catch you taking stuff again. After that whole Sweet n Low incident, you're really on thin ice around here, ok?"

I smiled. "Thanks, sir. I appreciate you being so lenient with me. I really value my position here at Beef Barn." Hehe. 

He rolled his eyes and walked back to the kitchen. Guess he didn't think I was being sincere.

Whatever. Specs smirked at me and followed boss-man's path, going to clock out, I suppose. That means I'm on. Woo-hoo. 

*'*'*'*'*'*

I put my stylish and sexy straw hat in place and settled down on the stool again. I loved the nightshift—9 pm to 1:30 am. The window was closed at eight every night and the doors on the right side of the building were locked at nine, leaving only the left doors to be used by the very rare late-night customer. So my shift basically consisted of eating whatever condiment happened to be within arm's reach, and working on my highest score on my Gameboy.

"Andrew, Richard's in the back, but the last time he locked up, he…well, didn't. So would you mind?"

I think I snarled a little. Locking up meant I had to stay late and sweep, too. "Sure, sir, no problem." I gave boss-man my 'customer-smile' as he walked out of the door.

"See ya, Snitchy. Call me if you get too bored, ok? I'll be at Dutchy's until eleven or so, home after that." Specs walked towards the door and grinned at me. "Call me if Mr. Perfect shows up, too. I'll ask him if he has a boyfriend. But don't worry," he whispered. "I'll just say I wanna know for a _friend_." He just laughed as I flipped him off. Hey, he deserved it, don't you think?

I sighed as I was finally left alone. Well, except for Richard. But he was a forty-year old fry cook who worshipped his job and rarely left the kitchen, so he doesn't exactly count as company. I relaxed, just me, my gameboy, and my thoughts.

*'*'*'*'*'*
    
    "Does he love me I wanna know,
    How can I tell if he loves me so?"

It was eleven thirty and not one single customer had shown up. The condiments were all gone, my gameboy's batteries were dead, and my thoughts were extremely redundant—bet you can't guess what they consisted of, huh? So I did what every normal 16-year old boy would do if he were bored out of his mind at work.

I turned on the radio, grabbed a plastic spoon and started dancing and singing along with Cher.

"_Is it in his eyes?  
_Ooh no, you'll be deceived!  
_Is it in his eyes?  
_Oh no, he'll make believe!"

I hopped onto the counter, crossed my legs, and flipped my imaginary Cher-hair back over my shoulder.

"If you wanna know   
If he loves you so,   
It's in his kiss   
_That's where it is!_"

Sliding back down to the ground, I started doing the Hustle and singing louder than before.

"Shoop, shoop, shoop, shoo—"

And you're not dumb. You've seen movies, watched tv, read books. You know what happened next. 

Yes. The door opened mid-shoop and mid-Hustle.

Very, very slowly, I thawed out of my frozen position and turned around, eyes closed, knowing who had to be standing there. And why shouldn't he be? I was already embarrassed about how I acted in front of my dream guy, might as well turn that into utter mortification, right? 

Hearing a chuckle, I opened my eyes.

"Specs!! What the—fuck! Scare the shit out of me, why don't you?!" I clapped my hand over my eyes and released the breath I'd been holding.

"Stop using that goddamn foul language. You're lucky I came in here, you know." He motioned to the windows surrounding us. "Your little show can be seen all the way from the street." He winked as he started doing the Hustle, trying to mock me.

Ha. He wishes he could Hustle as good as me. 

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Just to say hi."  
  
"Yeah, right. You came here to make me work, didn't you?"

He laughed a little. "You know me too, too well, my friend. Mrs. M got a craving. Or should I say little Herald got a craving and channeled it out through Mrs. M?" My bespectacled friend sighed dramatically and sat down on a stool. "Well, no matter who craved it, I was there when it came about and was volunteered to fetch it."  
  
"Dutchy didn't come?" I glanced out the glass door. Specs shook his head.

"Nah, he was practically dead on his feet by that time. I told him to go on to bed and I'd see him in the morning."

"Ah. So, what is it this time?" 

"Umm, hang on, I've got it written down." He took out a ten dollar bill and handed it to me.

I waited for the list. He raised an eyebrow at me and I glanced down at the money I held. "You wrote it on the ten?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nah, Mrs. M did. She said that's the only way I wouldn't lose the list."

Walking to the cash register, I read the list, my nose scrunching more and more with every special ingredient. "Spinach, leeks, strawberries…what—I don't even know how to say this one…"  
  
"Just add extra sauerkraut for whatever you don't have."  
  
"I think she'll be lucky to get _any_ sauerkraut, Specs. Why do you keep bringing these orders here? Burger King would be forced to make this or risk their reputation..." I grabbed a pen and a napkin and jotted down the ingredients.  
  
"Come on, you love the company. Plus, she likes how you double her orders for free."

Smiling, I punched the correct buttons on the register and gave Specs the change. I jogged back to the kitchen and saw Richard arranging the knives from shortest to longest. "Um, Richard?"  
  
He grunted. That's Richardish for 'Speak.'

"I need another 'pregnancy special' for Mrs. Muyskens, if you don't mind. Do we have any lima beans?"  
  
Richard shuffled around in a cabinet for a moment before tossing a bag at me. 

"This isn't lima beans, Richard, this is coconut."  
  
"It's what we got."

"Right, so…okay, so here's what she wants." I waited for him to take the list. When he didn't make a move for it, I sat it down on the table. "Just…just do your best, man, okay? If you don't have anything, just add more sauerkraut. If you don't have sauerkraut, just…um, soak the coconut in vinegar or something, I dunno. Use your imagination. I need two of those, by the way." I waited for his grunt of acknowledgement before I made my way back to the counter. "Specs, how is it that after _nine_ kids, Dutchy's mom still craves the most outrag…" I stopped as I was pinned with Specs's grin. "…eous things…"

"His mom's had nine kids? What is she, a gerbil?"

No, this wasn't Specs speaking. Or me. Or Richard.  
  
Specs laughed and slapped the newcomer on the back. 

I had yet to move. 

"So, Snitch, you gonna take this guy's order or do I have ring him up myself?"  
  
"Um. The, uh, he said…Richard, he said that, yeah…hmm?"  
  
If you hadn't already figured it out, I'm sure my lame excuse for a sentence clued you in to who the newcomer was, right? Yep. Imperfect perfection himself. 

My dream guy chuckled. "Heya, Andy. Been workin' long and hard?"  
  
I tried not to drool, but it was really difficult with the way he winked at me as he said 'hard'. So I drooled a little. Luckily, I have a good friend like Specs to help me keep my cool.

"Hey, Snitchy, shut your damn mouth, you're leaving a puddle."  
  
Yeah. He's a good, good friend. And had I any control over my brain at that moment, I would have come up with some sort of clever retort or at least a promise of revenge for my good, helpful friend. Instead, I sent him a silent thank you for being helpful, because I had, in fact, begun creating a puddle of drool. Okay, so it was really just a drop and it had fallen on my hand, but when the object of your drool is standing there _watching_ you drool, there is no difference between a drop and a bucket.

But enough about my overactive salivary glands.

Sighing, Specs nodded towards me and spoke to my dream guy. "That's Andy. Call him Snitch. He likes it."  
  
I snapped my mouth shut and glared, suddenly aware of what was going on. "I do _not _like it, _Samuel_."

It was Specs's turn to glare. "You know not to call me that."

"You know not to call me Snitch."

"I like it."  
  
I looked over at dream guy. "What? You, uh, like...what?"

"I like nicknames. They remind me of those old mob movies. My friends call me Skittery most of the time."

"Oh. Yeah, yeah, um, I was just…I like it, too. You can call me Snitch if you want. If you, um, yeah, if you want. You don't have to. But, um…"

He grinned. "…if I want, yeah." Another wink. I was starting to think he had some sort of chronic eye twitch. Which, by the way, I found just as sexy as a wink. "So, why does he call you Snitch?"

"Um." Dammit, here I go again. What was wrong with my brain? It was seriously messed up. 

I bet it was that time I fell asleep with a q-tip in my ear…

Thankfully, Specs came to the rescue again. "He's a klepto."

Yes. Thank you. Or not.

"I'm not a klepto…" My blush was back.

"Sure ya are, Snitchy!" He grinned at dream guy. "He's a klepto."

Dream guy just nodded like that was very interesting. "Good to know. I'll be sure to count my change." Oh and then he smiled. Mm. He smiled and I sighed. I did, yes. And I believe this sigh could have been described as 'adoring'.

Okay, that's it. I'd had enough. This was just a guy, right? Just. a. guy. Like me! I'm just a guy, too. So yes, it was time for me to snap out of it and start behaving like the confident person I was raised to be. "So, do you want something?"

"Now, Snitchy, you know that's not how you greet a customer!"

Rolling my eyes, I turned my attention Specs. "Don't you have to go _home_ now?"  
  
"Not without my order, man."

"Oh. Right. I'll be right back." I walked back to the kitchen only to have Richard shove a bag of food into my arms. "Um. Thanks." I decided not to wait for his grunt. Who knew what Specs was telling dream man while I was gone?

"…and he takes ketchup packets, too, and straws, and—"  
  
"Ahem! **Here **is your food, I already gave you your change, so please have a nice night and come back again sometime, _sir_." I pushed Specs and his food towards the door.

"Oh—okay, dude! Relax, jeez!" He dug his heel into the rug at the door and grinned back at dream guy. "Nice meeting you, Skittery. I hope you come back during Snitch's shift again real soo—OW! Dammit! That was my _foot_!"  
  
"Oh, was it? So sorry, _sir_." I opened the door and gave him a final shove. I stuck my head out after him. "Specs, you _will_ pay for this," I whispered.

He smirked and started to reply, but I shut the door. "So, um…" I gasped when I turned and saw Skittery standing so close to me that I reflexively pressed my back against the door. "Oh, um, hey." Okay, that was lame. The little wave I gave him made it possibly the lamest thing in the history of lamedom. 

"Hey." He was smiling and I was floating. He leaned in a little closer and tilted his head to the side a bit, looking _oh so_ adorable. "Why are you so nervous?"

I blinked. Okay, it's one thing to notice that I'm nervous around you, but it's quite another to _tell_ me that you've noticed. That was just not cool. Made it easier for me to talk, though. 

Licking my lips, I pushed my way around him and walked back to the counter, stopping only when I was safely behind the cash register. "I'm not nervous. I don't know what you're talking about. Now, what can I get for you? You want another Mad Cow?"

He was looking at me now and to show that I was _not_ nervous, I looked right back. 

  
Although my profusely sweating forehead kinda blew my _not_ nervous cover. Damn glands.

Luckily, he decided to have mercy on me and not mention that. Instead, he strolled over to stand in front of the counter and look up at the menu over my head. "I've already tried the mad thing, I think I'd like something different." I ducked my head down just as he caught me staring. He rested his forearms on the counter and started drumming with his fingers a little.

By that time, I'd decided it would be best for my dignity if I just didn't talk anymore. Not that I had much dignity left at that point. I had been embarrassed so many times within the last fifteen minutes that I just wanted him to leave. I glanced up, prepared to give him an impatient stare.

Well that plan was shot to hell when I saw him already staring back. When did he get so close? Tall as he was, even he had to be on his tiptoes to lean that far over the counter. 

Not that I minded--I could see he was starting to sweat a bit, too, and that made me feel a little better.

"What's good here, Snitch? Or would you rather I call you Andy? I think Snitch is cute."

Okay, what was I supposed to say to that? Huh? 

Oh. Well, I guess a yes or no would do. "Yes. I mean," I shook my head, backing away a little. "I mean, yeah, you can call me Snitch if you want. It doesn't matter."

"You can call me Skittery."

"What's your uh, your real name?"  
  
He shrugged and finally moved back a bit. "Nathan. My name's Nathan. But it's my dad's name, too, so I don't really like to use it."

I eyed him for a moment before nodding. "Okay…so, Skittery, what are you in the mood for tonight?" I closed my eyes when he smirked and I felt a blush creep up.

"I think I'm in the mood for…a little…" He trailed off. I was mesmerized by his long fingers, which were currently running along the counter in random patterns. Finally looking up, I saw a little smile on his face. "I'll just take a coke, Snitch."

"That's all?"  
  
He shrugged. "Nothing on that menu really sounds too appealing to me right now."

"Okay. Okay, yeah, a coke. Um. What size?"

He turned around and leaned against the counter while he dug through his pockets. The back of his shirt looked good. I tried to use my x-ray vision to see through the good-looking shirt, but then I remembered I didn't have x-ray vision.   
  
Talk about a let down.

"Um. I've just…" he turned back around and looked at the counter as he smoothed a crumpled dollar bill down onto the counter. "I've got a buck. Guess I left my wallet at work or home or something. So uh, whatever size a dollar'll get me." I smiled at him when he pushed the money across the counter. I liked how he seemed a little unsure of himself all of a sudden. It made me feel a little…well, _surer_ of myself. I pushed the money back to him.

"It just so happens that we've got a special going. After 10 p.m., all large drinks are free."

"Is that so?"

"No, but are you gonna turn down a free drink?"

He smiled.

Have I told you how much I **love** his smile? I have? Well, I bet you've been known to repeat things sometimes, too.

I **love** his smile.

I would have given him _anything_ at that moment. I'm really glad he didn't ask for my car. I love my car. But I'm pretty sure I would have handed over the keys _plus_ gas money, no hesitation.

Oh, shut up. You've probably been turned to gooey cheese at a nice smile once or twice yourself, you know.

We looked at each other for approximately two seconds before my self-esteem suddenly took another nosedive. Swallowing, I spun around towards the soda dispenser and quickly put together a large Coke. With my eyes pointed towards the floor, I turned and held the drink out to him. I felt his fingers closed over mine, causing me to start and let go of the cup before his grip was tightened. "Shit…dammit, I'm sorry, that was my fault." Blushing furiously, I snagged a towel from underneath the counter and started wiping up the spilt drink.

Without saying a word, Skittery grabbed some napkins to help. 

Wow. He cleans, too. He's perfect in ways I forgot to even think about. I wonder if he cooks, too…

After a few minutes of what I considered to be an uncomfortable silence, all remnants of the accident were in the trash and I was at the soda dispenser again, preparing another drink. 

"So what time do you get off?"

"Um…I have to lock up tonight, so it should be around two." He whistled softly as I turned to put his drink on the counter. 

"That's pretty late. I know this is summer break and all, but what do you during the school year?"

I shrugged. "Same deal. I'm weird, I run better on a couple of hours sleep than I do on seven." I leaned my hip against the counter and watched as he stuck a straw into the lid on his drink.

"I'm the opposite. I'm a basket case if I get less than nine." He looked at me and it took me a few seconds to remember to look away.

"Um. I, uh…so…you sure you don't want anything else?" I took off my stupid hat, wishing I'd remembered to do that earlier in the evening, and tossed it onto the floor.

"Not tonight. I'd better be getting back to the house. Gotta get those nine, you know." He pushed himself away from the counter and picked up his drink. "So…I guess I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, I'm here every night but Monday." I looked at him and smiled, forcing myself not to look away when he smiled back.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the freebie, man." He held the drink up and nodded.

"No problem. Like I said, Beef Barn special." I winked, trying to appear cooler than I felt.

"Right, right," he said, chuckling a little as he walked backwards to the door. "Snitch, listen, if I give you my number, would you call me? Just so we can talk?"

Well, that caught me by surprise. So instead of answering, I gave him a surprised blink. And he blushed. _He_ blushed, not me. That was a nice change of pace.

"I mean…I like talking to you and there aren't a lot of people that I can say that about. So…would you? Call?" He paused for a second. "Unless of course you don't want to. That's fine, really. I mean, I could just…you wouldn't be able to stop me from showing up here a few nights a week, though." He chuckled nervously.

Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? I was the one that looked like a complete idiot. Even then, when he was standing there looking nervous and asking so sweetly if he could give me his number, I was just staring at him like I didn't understand a word he was saying.

"Snitch, would you just…nod or something? Blink once for no, twice for yes."

Pulling myself together, I did him one better—I answered verbally. "Yes. Yeah. I'd call. Of course I'd call. I'd like to call you. To talk." He grinned and took a deep breath. 

"Good. Good, okay. So…here." He walked back to the counter and I placed my pen and a napkin in front of him. He looked at me quickly before writing his number down. "Um, if anyone but me answers, just say you're a friend from school. Less questions for me then…"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't ask him to elaborate. I tried to smile when he pushed the napkin to me, but I was too nervous to even breathe, so smiling was certainly out of the question. Instead, I just stared and nodded. I think I returned his wave as he walked out of the door. 

Picking up the napkin, I wondered how long I should give him to make it home… 

End of Chapter Two. Thank God.

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

****

Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out! I thought I already had chapter two ready, but dude, it sucked. So I rewrote it three times, and each one turned out completely different from the last. This was the longest one, so I went with it. I hope you liked it, I've been typing it out for like three hours now! Oy, that's a long time!

Duuude, y'all were so SO freakin' nice with all those reviews, I decided I just HAD to do shout-outs, so yes, here they are!

****

Yankn'Chipper: I'm glad you luffed this!! I luffed it, too, I think! ^^ Thank you SO much for being my first review!! Speaking of your review, the whole "You're a girl." Thing totally came from it, so yeah, that's dedicated to you—y'all. Um. I dunno, anyhoo, thank you!! And if I had my way, Halloween would never be over, so you play that scary background music all you want.

****

Soaker: I did work drive-thru, you're right!! At a tiny place just like Beef Barn--there was a grand total of five people on the payroll, lol. I was one of those complete freaks that actually didn't hate it, though. I'm not a fan of fast food joints or anything, I just liked sitting by the window and wearing the neat headset. ^^ But I did give out my share of eye rolls and sarcastic remarks. Some of the people that go up to those speakers…oy. Thank you so much for the review!!

****

Studentnumber24601: Hey, I feel ya. I made my vegetarian self not only work drive-thru for a year, but write about here. I'm enjoying making fun of the beef biz in this, though, I must say^_~ I'm gonna make someone in this a vegetarian, just for us, lol. Maybe…nah, dunno who yet. Thank you so so much for your nice review! I'm glad you liked chapter one and I hope you liked this one, too!

****

Checkmate: Thank you thank you! I'm happy you liked it and took the time to let me know! I really appreciate it!

****

Nakaia Aidan-Sun: Thank you!! ^^ I hope the first person turned out okay in this one. That pov really kicks my ass. I think you spelled eagerly right…eagerley…eagerely…eagerly. Yeah, that one, right? I think so. Thanks again!

****

Artemis-chan of Redwing: YAY! You thought it was funny! Thanks SO much!! And yeah, Snitch is flustered, which is _completely_ not what I was intending for him at first. He was a little unflustered in this one, for a second. Then he messed it up and flustered again, but I went with it cuz hell, I'd get nervous if Skittery was anywhere near me, too. Thank you for the review!!

****

kellyanne: YAY! *whispers* Don't tell the others, but your review was my favorite--I've always wanted a golden shrine of my own! Woo! I'm ecstatic over your nice review, thank you so much!! Oh, yeah, the 'back in a sex', LOL, it's a lot less funny when it happens to you^_~

****

sugarNspice2: Ooooh! I'm SO glad you liked it and thought it was funny! I'm also glad it helped cheer you up some! I hope you're feeling better, but just in case you're not, here's another chapter for ya^^ Thank you SO much for the review!

****

Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr: But did you like it? ^_~ THANK YOU! I'm so happy you loved it! I hope you like this chapter, too! Thanks for the sweet review!! You rock!

****

Chrissy Pen: YAY! Hi! Ya know, I'm checking for a new chapter of 'Friday' every day…not that I'm hinting at anything, understand…just that I'm…well, y'know, I just wanted you to know. You can take it as a hint if you want, though. If it'll get an update out sooner…^^ I'm thrilled you liked the first chapter! Snitch/Skittery? A sweet couple? What're you talking about? They're awful together! Ugh, I don't think I can even stand the thou-- *shudders* Okay, **no**, I can't finish that awful lie, not even for the sake of joking. They are absolutely sweet and adorable and beautiful together, aren't they?! You should try writing a little Snitch/Skitts soon…not that I'm hinting again or anything. ^_~ Thank you thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter, too! Dude, you're special. Long ass shout-out for you.

****

Dakota-Jones: Thank you!! I'm excited that you liked this cuz I **still** turn to your Big Brother story when I need something great to read! And I'm totally with you, dude; Snitch was a strong, strong man to resist jumping into Skittery's car with him. Thank you so much again for the review!!

****

kattabean: Thank you for the sweet review!! I'm glad you think I did okay on the first person thing. I never expected it to be as hard as it is! Dude, go through Starbucks' drive-thru, there's usually beautiful guys working those. Well, they're usually gay, too, at least in my city, but still. Thank you again and I hope you like this chapter!

****

Copper Bandit: YAY! You liked the Skitt-descript! I agonized over that, no lie. It's hard to put true hottness into words. Which is why Snitch just sticks to 'perfect' in this chapter, lol. Thank you for the review and I hope you like this update!

****

SpecsGlasses: Girrrrrrl, you **know** you're not dejected!! I'm just an airhead and forgot to tell you about it^^ I hope you don't stroke out before I put this up, cuz, dude, then there wouldn't be any updates to Survey or Detention (Get that out! Rowr!) or the little song fic I'm looking forward to^_~ Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you did!! You know I'm a huge fan of your writing, so it's doubly awesome to see that you like this! Talk to ya soon!!

Dude. I'm all self-conscious now. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. I can't believe how freakin' long it turned out!! My old teachers would be absolutely floored—I could never even write more than two pages for a five-page report. 

Man, shout-outs take a long time. I dunno how y'all that get like 40 per chapter do it. You are saints. Truly.

Well, that's it. Please R&R!! I hope you like this. I hope I hope! ^^ 


	3. Soup IS exciting!

****

"Welcome to Beef Barn" 

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.

****

Warnings: Slash (Skittery/Snitch and Dutchy/Specs), language. Another warning is that this was sort of a rushed chapter. I wanted to get it written and out there, though, so that I could hurry up and get to the good stuff^^

This chapter is being brought to you by the letter 'V'.

Onward!

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Holding the phone to my ear, I paced around my room and chewed on my thumbnail. Pick up, pick up, pick up…

"'lo?" 

Thank you!

"Specs? Let me talk to Dutchy." I grinned at the groan on the other line.

  
"Snitch, you dick, why do you call me if you wanna talk to Dutchy? Call his damn house, man. He doesn't live here, you know. You could call to talk to me every now and then. Just say hi. Dude, at least say hi! You never even do that, you just automatically ask for Dutchy. No, you don't even ask, you demand. Despite the fact that he does have a home and his own phone numb--"

"HELLO, SPECS. How are you, Specs? I hope your morning is going well, Specs!" I said with a bored cheerfulness. 

"That's better. Hello to you, too, my friend! My morning is going perfectly, thank you!"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Great, man, great. Now, can I talk to Dutchy?"

"Dude, you suck. How do you even know he's here, anyway? He's not always here."

"Is he?"

"Yeah, hold on." I smiled as I heard the phones switch hands.

"Heya, kid, what's up?"

"Dutchy! Did Specs tell you about Skittery?" I decided to forego the pleasantries and get right to the point of the call.

"He told me about a sexy piece of tall, dark, and flirty. Would that be your Skittery?"

"Sounds about right."  
  
"Then yes, I've heard. How'd it go?"

I sighed again and fell back onto my bed. "He didn't stay too long, just long enough to get a drink and give me his number. Oh, and of course, long enough for me to make an ass out of myself. I don't know how he does that to me. I turn into a bumbling idiot around him. I'm so self-conscious." 

"_You?_ Mr. 'I'm so hot I'm jealous of myself'? Andrew Lassek?" he asked with an incredulous tone.

"Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you. Now can we get back to the subject?"

"What is the subject?"  
  
"Um. Oh, I was telling you how embarrassed I get around him."

"How is that possible? You're the most pompous, self-absorbed, egotistical bastard that I've never known."

"Shyeah, I know! That's why I'm confused, man." 

Don't get the wrong idea. Dutchy was just joking. Sort of. Okay, I admit that I can't pass a mirror without looking in it, but it's only because I…I like to look presentable! Stop judging me. The other stuff was just him teasing me. We had only known each other for a couple of years, but I was as close to Dutchy as I was to Specs. 

Okay. I'll be honest. I was a little closer to Dutchy than I was to Specs, but that's only because Dutchy and I had an extra layer to our relationship: we dated for three months. Well, if you wanna call it dating. We always referred to it as 'The Experiment', but that's a whole different story, dudes. I might tell you about it sometime, but not right now.

Oh, well I gotta tell you the ending, though, just so you're caught up, so pay attention starting…now.

Ahem.

Specs and Dutchy fell in love. 

The end.

Okay, now back to talking about me. 

"Maybe it's because you're so stunned by his extreme sexiness that your brain can't form thoughts. And stuff. Or something. Specs, **stop** it. Sorry, Snitch."

"Whatever, dude, what's he doing?"

"I dunno, something that makes a lot of noise, though. He's—what are you doing? No, don—ugh, hold on, Snitchy." 

I smiled as I heard the Dutchy start frantically talking to his boyfriend. Falling back onto my bed, I stared up at my ceiling. After about 30 seconds, I got bored, because let's face it, ceilings aren't interesting. My eyes closed without me even noticing and before I knew it, I drifted off a little. I wasn't even tired until I hit my bed. Dude, that bed rocked. Futon. But not one of those uncomfortable ones, no. This futon was like the king of futons. No one could resist it's comfiness! 

"ANDREW!"

"What?! Damn! What?" My eyes flew open and I sat up, clutching the phone to my ear. "What? Who is this?"

"Me, Snitch-man!"

"Specs. I thought I was talking to Dutchy?"

"Yeah, he's in the can." I heard Dutchy call out something to the contrary in the background, but figured I'd let it slide.

"Okay. So what do I do about Skittery?"

"I dunno, you haven't told me what happened."

"Oh, right, right. Well, he ordered a coke and gave me his number. So, what should I say to him?"

"I dunno. Have you called him?" 

I rolled my eyes. "Specs, man, try to keep up. He gave me his number, but I have not called him. When I do call him, what do you think I should say? I need advice."

"Say 'Hi, I'm the sexy klepto who gave you a coke. Rowr.'"

"Screw you, dude, put Dutchy back on the phone."

"Can't, he's cooking."

"He's what?"

"Washing the car."

"Specs—"

"He's walking the dog."

"Wh—"

"He's sculpting."

"Spe—"

"He's building a theater."

"SPECS!"  
  
"Hm?"

"You're fucking annoying."  
  
"Hey, did you get his number?"

"Oh my God. Specs."

"Yes, oh Snitchiful one?" 

I sighed and started rubbing my temples. It's normal to get headaches when talking to friends, right?

"Maybe he'll call you first." 

I shook my head, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "No, man, I didn't give him my number."

"You're in the book."

"He doesn't know my last name."

"Sure he does! I told him."

My eyes went wide and I stood. "You what? When?"

"The other day when he came to the window. I didn't tell you that?"

"No, you didn't tell me that!"

"Oh. Well, the other day when he came to the window, I told him your full name. So maybe he'll look you up and call."

"Oh man. What if he does?" I heard a little 'thud' and walked over to the fish bowl on my dresser. Great. Fillet was apparently trying to commit fishy suicide by repeatedly running into the walls of his glass bowl. I ran a finger down the side of the bowl to distract him and tapped on it softly when he swam over to see what I was doing. "Do you think he will, Specs?"

"He might, you never know," he said in a singsong voice. "Your family is the only Lassek in the phone book."

"True…"

Specs gasped. "Dude, Snitch. Did you hear that? I think that's your call waiting beeping."

I froze and listened. My heart rate skyrocketed all of a sudden and I felt the room heat up. After a few seconds, the only thing I could hear besides my heavy breathing was Specs laughing hysterically. "Man…you're so…put Dutchy back on the damn phone, you freak."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I had to do it. Hey listen, really, just…just call him up and say hi. Take it from there. I can't like lecture you on Conversation 101 cuz he'd notice if you were reading from notes or something. You know?"

Sitting down on the floor, I thought about that. He was right. I was on my own. Was that really so bad? "You're right. And hey, maybe it'll be easier for me to talk to him over the phone, you think?"

"Definitely, man. You won't have to look into those eyes. Oh, that boy's got some eyes on him…ow! Stop that!"

"What?"

"Dutchy's trying to—OW—pull out my hair in a jealous rage! Help, Snitch! Help!" I blinked and listened as their phone changed hands again and Dutchy started talking to me again. 

"Don't listen to him, Ands, I wasn't even touching him. He's just weird." We both chuckled at that. I could still hear Specs screaming out in 'pain' in the background. "So, still need advice?"

"No, I guess not. Specs actually made sense for once." Dutchy gasped playfully. "I know, right? So…I'll wait a bit. I'm not gonna call him right away."

"What? Why?"  
  
"I dunno. Just because. I don't wanna seem too eager, y'know?"

"Whatever…when you do call him, and you shouldn't wait too long, just be yourself. Don't let him get to you, okay? He's just a guy."  
  
"That's what I keep telling myself when I'm trying to calm down around him." I paused. "Fyi: it doesn't work." 

"So you really like him, huh?"

I leaned back against the wall. "I wouldn't say that yet. I've definitely got the hots for him."

"Is he into guys?"

Hm. Well, that's something I hadn't thought about. "Sure."

"…"

"What? He is." Okay. I assume. Wouldn't he be? "He…he flirted."

"He flirted or he was friendly? Or maybe he's a chronic flirt? Like Specs. He'll hit on anything with a tongue." 

"That's cuz I'm bi!" I heard Specs yell out happily.

"Of course you are, sweetie." Dutchy said to him in a sweet voice before turning his attention back to me. "So yeah, some people flirt. It's what they do."

Okay. "Well, he gave me his number…"

"Friends talk on the phone all the time. In order to do that, one of them has to give the other his number first."

Damn sensible Dutchy. "Well…he, he was all worried about if I would call or not…"

"Then he probably does like you. Look, Snitch, I'm not trying to shit on your birthday cake or anything, I'm just trying to make sure you covered all grounds. I don't want you to get hurt." He sighed. "But you know what? From what you and Specs have told me, it sounds like he really is into you."

"Yeah, well now you've got me all worried. You suck."

"I know. So, you gonna call him?"

"Yeah. Later. Maybe tonight. Or tomorrow. Or y'know, in a couple of months."

"Right, right, man, stop worrying. Just…you should be able to tell where you both stand after a real conversation. So don't stall for too long, okay? Call him by tonight."

"Yes, Dear Abby."

He chuckled. "That's Dear Dutchy to you. Embrace your alliteration skills."

"No. It's summer. I know not of this allitehooey you speak of." I glanced at my alarm clock. "Hey, I gotta go. Dad's coming home for lunch today and I wanna put a can of soup on the stove or something… Oh, hey will you make sure Specs goes into work today?"

"You know I will."

"Cool. Talk to you later?"

"Sure 'nuff, babe. Bye." As I hung up the phone, I couldn't help but look over at the jacket I had dropped onto my floor when I came home from work. The jacket with…dramatic pause…_the number_ in the pocket. I stood up and grabbed it off of the floor. Searching the pockets for a moment, I pulled out the napkin and stuck it into my jeans pocket before I ran downstairs to fix lunch.

Really, I would've called him right then, but y'know, my dad was coming home for lunch and what kind of son would I have been if I didn't have something ready for him to eat? So…yeah, it wasn't that I was stalling. No. I was just doing my soniful duties. 

Shut up. If people never made up words, there would be no dictionaries, so yes. Soniful duties come before Skitteryful pleasures.

*'*'*'*'*'*

"So, what's on the agenda for today? It is your night off, you know." 

I shrugged and looked up at my dad as he put his soup bowl in the dishwasher. "I dunno. I made soup. I don't think I could handle much more excitement, to be honest."

He grinned at me. "Yeah, I know. That can opener's a real roller coaster ride, huh? You can have your friends over, if you want. You guys can order a couple of pizzas or something."

"Maybe, thanks." I stood up and followed him to the door. "Are you coming home at five?"

"Nope, I had to call a late meeting, so it'll probably be about seven or so. Get one with double cheese okay?" I nodded and he handed me some pizza money. He held his arms out at his sides and looked down at his shirt. "See any soup anywhere?"

I gave him a quick look over and nodded at the spot the left of his tie. "Better put on the jacket." I opened the door for him.

"Damn. Oh well, I enjoy a good can of soup. Nothing wrong with that." He put on his jacket and walked out to his truck. "Be careful if you leave and don't burn down the house if you stay."

"See ya." I waved him off before shutting the door. 

My dad was a pretty cool guy, if you can't tell. He married my mom when I was a little kid and adopted me right before she died. If you wanna get technical, that does mean he's not my 'real' dad, but whatever. We never dwelled on that.

I leaned back against the door and sighed. 

What now. Hm hm hm. What to do…I could…I could call someone. Who should I call, though…no, I'll watch tv.

I walked over to the recliner and sat down, grabbing the remote. Turning the television on, I couldn't stop myself from looking over at the phone that sat on the coffee table in front of me. Rolling my eyes, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the napkin with Skittery's number on it. 

Okay, so he's just a friend, right? That's all, honestly. All I had to do was pick up the phone, dial his number, and talk to him like I would talk to any other friend. Except Specs, because…well, Specs gets special conversations from everyone. 

I took a deep breath and reached for the phone.

Alright. The moment of truth. I dialed the number carefully. 

Okay…another deep breath. No turning back now…oh shit, it's ringing…

"Hello?"

Um. Oh God. An answer. It was a real number. Okay, okay, I can do this, I can do this.  
  
"_Hello?_"

I can do this…oh, right, I should do this now.

"Is um, hi. Is Skittery around?"

"Who?"

Well, hell. He didn't give me the ri—oh! Right, well, yes, he has a real name that his family probably calls him. Now what did he say it was…oh yeah. "Nathan. Is Nathan there? Um. The son. Nathan. Not…not, uh, his dad." I cringed. I'm an idiot.

"Hang on." I heard the woman put down the phone and yell at Skittery to get the phone.

My heart was about to beat out of my chest. I looked down and could actually see it beating. That's not good. How old do you have to be to have a heart attack? I heard about this one kid who had one when he was twelve, but my teacher told me that was because he was sick with other stuff, too. I don't have any illnesses, so I should be safe, right? I have allergies, but do those count? Wait, my cholesterol. What if I have clogged arteries? I need to cut down on my fried foods. Please don't let me have a heart attack now, please please please…

Damn it, Skittery, pick up the phone, I'm about to die over here…pick up before I hang up…

"Hello?"

Oh, God.

End of Chapter Three

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

****

Note: Okay, so this chapter was basically a filler. It didn't really accomplish anything Snitch/Skitts-wise, I know, but I wanted to get Specs out there a little more, plus bring in Dutchy and Snitch's dad. So yes, it did accomplish that much^_^ I've already started on chapter four! Woo!

****

Shout outs! 

Nakaia Aidan-Sun: Thank you so much!! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you keep reading!^^

****

Artemis-chan of Redwing: I'm not like Snitch or Skitts when I meet someone, usually. I'm just a loud person in general. I did, however, meet someone recently and…ugh, dude, let's just say that Snitch was the picture of grace and wit compared to me at that moment. I'm so glad you like Specs! WOO! I was afraid no one would like him cuz he's so different in this than in most other stories. Thank you SO much for your review!!

****

Studentnumber24601: Hehe, I dunno if this one was enough to revive you, but I've got my fingers crossed that it was!^^ Thank you so so much for R&R! You rock rock ROCK! I so love that you're reading my stuff, cuz you are so awesome and you were like the very first author I added to my favorites here^_^

****

Soaker: Snitch IS cute! Woo! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!!

****

kattabean: Dude. I know a guy that can snort chicken noodle soup up his nose and believe it or not, that's not the grossest part—the grossest part is when he brings it back down…okay, ew. Starbucks! You should come visit me, dude, there's like this unwritten rule around here that no girls apply at Starbucks. It's kind of a fave past time to go watch the hot java guys to do their thing, y'know? Totally great!! Hey, I hope you liked this chapter, since it's got a lot of Specs and Dutchy! They'll be showing up quite a bit more, too, so no worries! Thank you SO much for reviewing!! I hope you keep reading!

****

Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr: Dude! Good meh or bad meh? ^_^ I have so many friends just like this Specs, that I couldn't not give him that personality, lol! I'm so glad you liked this and reviewed! Thank you thank you!!

****

wand: Ah! Dude! HEY! You so need to write more!! You just had like one of the bestestest Snitch/Skitts stories ever! Do more! Woo! I'm thrilled that you liked the last chapter so much and I'm glad I helped make your day a little better! Thank you for reviewing, it means a lot to me!

****

SpecsGlasses: Duuuuuude! You SO need to update something! Omg! I'm like going through total withdrawals, man! I need some Detention, dude, so yes. I'm so glad you liked that chapter^^ And the Cher thing, I HAD to have that in there, cuz Cher is my queen! *bows to the Cher doll* So yes, Snitch likes her, too. And dude, was that a cliffhanger? Man, that is SO cool. I did a freakin CLIFFhanger!! I've never done one of those before! I didn't even mean to that time, woo!! You are just too too sweet, you know that? YOU are the wonderful author, man!! But thank you^_^ And yeah, I don't like writing 'proper' dialogue that makes all the characters sound like their english teachers or something…I talk bad, funny, and wierd, so they do, too^_^ WOO! Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it SO much!

****

kellyanne: Yay! I love you too! Woo! Hey, can we name our babies after cheese? I always thought that would be SO cool! I wanna have a Cheddar, American, Swiss, Monterey & Pepper Jack (the twins)—you get the point. Yay! Cheese babies! Woo! Thank you for reviewing!! I hope you like this chapter! And even if you don't, please keep reading, I'll try to do better^_^

****

Chrissy Pen: HEY! Duuude dude dude, SO update soon. I'm going crazy without Friday updates! You LOVE this!! That makes me incredibly happy, you just do not know!! I love that you love this!! Thank you SO so so so so much for taking the time to read and review this! I appreciate it so much!

****

Highland Lassie: Hi! Thank you for the review!! I'm glad you like Snitch/Skitts (dude, have you checked out Thumbsucker Snitch yet? She's like the Goddess of Snitch/Skitts)!! Since you're a Specs/Dutchy fan, I hope you liked this chapter! Like I said to someone else, those two are gonna be all in this story. I love them! Thanks again for the reading and reviewing!

Okay, that's it for tonight! More soon, I promise. Y'all, thank you so much for your support with this. I am just one big ball of self-consciousness when it comes to my writing! Please R&R and have a fabuuulous tomorrow!


	4. Stop distracting me! No, wait, don't

****

"Welcome to Beef Barn" 

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this story.

****

Warnings: Slash (Skittery/Snitch and Dutchy/Specs), language. 

****

Early Notes: So so so so sorry for the wait. Okay, what to look forward to in this chappy: Snitch TALKS! Woo! To Skittery! Woo woo! There's only so much stuttering I can write^^ So yeah, he gets over it a bit in this one. Next chapter, it'll probably be back, but to a lesser degree. He'll loosen up again, though. But why am I telling you that now? I haven't even written the dang thing yet… 

Tallyho!

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

"Hello?"

Okay. Now would be a good time to speak, loser. That's what happens when you call someone. They say 'hello' and you say something. It's a lot like talking to someone in person, but you don't have to look at them. So yeah, talk _now_.

I coughed a little instead. 

In all fairness, I meant to say an actual word, but…well, like I said, I coughed instead.

You know, if I was a country singer, that'd probably make a good song. Don't you think? 'I Coughed Instead.' Sounds like a hit to me.

"Um…"

Oh right, him. Great, so he's gonna hang up now. Probably for the best, seeing as how I am a **loser**. 

"Okay, well, it was nice listening to you clear your throat and all, but…"

Shit. "No, Skittery, hey. Hey, man. Um. Sorry, I swallowed a um, grape wrong when I was trying to uh, speak. Sorry about that." I scrunched um my nose and slapped my forehead a little. "So, anyway, hey."

"Hey, Snitch." 

I was beaming. I don't know exactly what a beam looks like, but I'm positive that's what I was doing. He knew my voice!

Or he had caller id.

Either way, he said my name and that's always good.

"I was hoping you'd call, man."

"Me, too." Oh just **kill** me, for crying out loud. "I mean—I uh, well…so, what's doing? " I cringed. Not only was a loser, but I was talking like my grandpa.

"Just wondering where I'm gonna get dinner tonight, seeing as how my favorite little farmer has the night off from this horrid little fast food joint I know of." I knew he was grinning and I couldn't help but blush.

And giggle. 

What, you expected different? From me? Pssh. 

"Yeah, well, it means I have a night away from the stench of frying flesh, so I'm sorry that I'm not sorry, man."

Dude. Where did **that** come from? That was a **real** sentence!! Granted, not a very romantic one, but still. Be proud of me.

He laughed and I sighed a little. I loved his laugh. It was definitely a sigh-worthy sound. "When you put it like that, how can I be upset? Even if I am so hungry my stomach's starting to eat itself…"

"Better than a Mad Cow Special eating it, right?"

"Ah, touché. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Just feel like shooting the breeze a little?"

This time, I laughed. "'Shooting the breeze'? Okay, now I don't feel so lame for the 'what's doing' thing."

"Glad to help out, man."

I knew we were both grinning right now. I couldn't believe it. I was talking to him. Actually talking. Like I would talk to…well, anyone who wasn't him. Talking to him! Without stuttering! Slap my ass and call me Lulu!

Okay, that there, that's probably something I should try to refrain some saying out loud.

"Anyway, yeah. Just thought we could talk a little. Unless I'm keeping you from something…"

"No, no. Seriously, I was just up in my room, contemplating my hunger. So, what's up with you? Got any big plans for your night off?"

"Well, I—um, can you hold on? I got a beep." Who the hell dared to interrupt our casual banter?!

"Sure."

I clicked over to the other line. "Hello!" I said, probably a little too harshly.

"What's wrong, I interrupt your millionth viewing of 'Hair'?"

"Hey, dad." I rolled my eyes. I don't—well, okay, I have seen 'Hair' about a million times. But you know what? You can talk to my ass, cuz that's a damn good movie. Gliddy glub gloopy, baby. Lyrics just don't _get_ better than that.

"Hey, kid. Really, anything wrong?"

"Nope. What's up?"

"I'll be later than I thought. Some singer just rented the place out for Friday, paid an arm and two legs. So I've got to call and reschedule reservations _and_ get together an 8-courser menu for 200."

I grimaced. "Ouch. Will you be home this month?"

"Yeah, I know. I should be back by…well, let's just say, you'd better be in bed by then. No staying up all night just to see if you can, okay?"

"Dad." I dragged it out for about three seconds, because, well, I like to whine occasionally. You do, too, don't lie.

He chuckled and then sighed. "Alright, well, go ahead and get your friends to stay over if you want. I don't want you turning on every light in the house so you can sleep."

"Dad!" Okay, so now you know. I'm scared of the dark. Not scared of the dark, exactly, just…well, yeah, I'm scared of the dark. I'm secure enough in my masculinity to admit that. My favorite color is purple, too. How ya like them apples, baby, huh? 

"Right, right, someone might hear. Anyhow, I gotta get going. Keep the doors locked and the house up and I won't ground you for eternity, deal?"

"Deal. Hey, can we have some beer?" I asked, hopefully. 

"Uh-huh. Well, I do have that 6-pack I haven't opened…how many people are you having over?"

"Two!" I was getting excited. Dad was cool, but he didn't even let me drink Nyquil. 

I heard him mumble something to himself. "Okay, so that means three of you…right, I'm thinking no."

"Damn it." He laughed. Jerk.

"No, I love _you_ more."

"Yeah, yeah, you're funny. Love you, too, dad." I rolled my eyes again and clicked back over to Skittery. "Still there?"

"Yep."

"Sorry about that. It was my dad." I propped my feet up on the coffee table. 

"No problem. Anything I can be nosy about?"

I grinned. Again. Hey, it's better than when I'm dropping stuff, right? "He's gonna be gone all night."

"Party at Snitch's!"

I laughed out loud at that. "Kind of, actually. Except it won't be so much a party as a make out session for Specs and Dutchy." Oh, oops. "I mean—"

"Dutchy? The guy whose mom's had like twenty kids?"

"Yeah…" Please let him be cool with it, please let him be cool with it…

"Awesome. How long they been together?"

YES! Even if he's not gay himself, he's not totally against it. Not that he's not gay. I mean, come on now…

"A little over a year, I think."

"That's great. Specs seems like a good guy."

"He is. A little on the crazy side, but he's a great friend. Okay, a lot on the crazy side, but still a great friend. He keeps things interesting," I said with a smile. "We're all best friends."

"What's Dutchy like?"

I shrugged. "Dutchy… Well, he's more serious than Specs, but still a fun guy. He's the one everyone goes to when they need advice or just need to talk. Him and Specs are good together because they balance each other out."

"And what's Snitch like?"

I smiled a little. "Snitch is…Snitch. Not as goofy as Specs, not as serious Dutchy. He talks a lot, usually." I took a deep breath and held it for a second. "Unless there's some…thing around to distract him."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I dunno. Something…distracting." My smile got bigger. "When that happens, he can act like a real spazz…"

Silence. Nothing. No response. 

I swallowed. "Um. Still there?"

"I'm still here."

"Okay, just checking…"

God, what'd I say? It's not like me spazzing out was some big revelation, was it? 

"Sorry, yeah, I'm with ya."

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah. Not really. Well, kind of. No. Sort of. No." 

Huh? "Well, as long as you're sure." He was so cute. I sighed again.

"I'm just thinking. I tend to get a little spacey when I think," he said with a laugh.

"It's okay. I'll deal with the spacey thing if you deal with the spazzy thing."

"That won't be a problem..." He cleared his throat softly. "So, you don't feel like a third wheel around them? I think I would."

"Nah. It was kind of weird at first. I avoided going anywhere with them. Then, one night they showed up at my house with some movies and CDs. Specs spent the entire night in my lap." I laughed and get this, so did Skittery. Woo! "I know that sounds strange, but it's a very Specs thing to do. It made me realize things didn't have to change between all three of us, just because they'd changed between the two of them. If that makes any sense."

"Perfect sense."

"It does get a little uncomfortable when they start to go at it on my couch, though," I said with a grin. "That's probably what'll happen tonight, I'm sure."

"Aw, poor Snitchy. You need someone to make out with, too."

Sure as hell do. You offering?

  
Pssh! Yeah right. What are you on? I'd never say that.

"Sure as hell do. You offering?"

...shut up.

I sat stunned, waiting for his response. It came and it sounded a lot like…

Laughter. Yeah, yep, that was laughter. He was laughing…okay, laugh! Laugh with him and pass it off as a joke! Do it NOW!

So, I laughed. "I'm just kidding, man…"

"Aw damn. I was ready to grab my keys and head over to your place…"

Um. Eh?

"Yeah, well. Uh. Heh."

"Okay, come on, don't clam up now. You've been doing great."

Oh my **God**. I don't know why exactly, but that embarrassed the hell out of me.

But he was right. I had been doing great. Well, I dunno about great, but I'd been doing not so awful. That was good enough for me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm—I'm good. I'm cool. I can use sentences." 

He laughed again and I felt some of the tension leave my body again. I slumped back against the chair and sighed. He was a lot easier to talk to when he wasn't around being all sexy. "I have a confession." 

"What's that?" He sounded curious. 

"You distract me."

Woo, bet you didn't think I'd go there, huh? Yeah, baby. See now, as far as you knew, I was just a shy little dweeb who did nothing but work and hang out with his only two friends, right? 

Okay, so yeah, that's mostly true, but I'm not shy. I'm just not. Skittery made me forget that for a bit, but let's move on from that, please.

"And how do I do that?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"No." I knew that was vague, but it was the truth. I had no idea why I couldn't be comfortable. He was great and the kind of guy I should have been completely at ease around. For some reason, though, I wasn't. "I just—I don't feel like I can be myself around you. I don't know why."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. Listen, I know I probably came on too strong, right? I'm sorry about that. That's just me. It's how I am. And I really am sorry if I've… you know, freaked you out." He sounded a little sad. "You should never feel like you can't be yourself around me. Around anyone, yeah, but especially me. It'll be too hard for me to get to know you then." I knew he was smiling then, so I smiled too. 

"Listen, if you're not busy tonight, you can come over here and keep me company while the lovebirds do…whatever. We can just hang out or something. Watch a movie. I'm gonna order pizza."

Okay, now even **I** didn't know I was gonna do that, so don't feel like I just purposely left you out of the loop.

"Um. If you want." Damn. Damn damn damn. Why do I let myself get so caught up in the moment like that? Why would he want to come to my house? I'd done nothing to prove to him that I was anything less than a loon! What if _he_ was a loon? In disguise! That's the worse kind of loon! 

No, he couldn't be. He was too…too. He was just _too_. You know? Too sexy, too sweet, too cute, too _too_.

…shut_ up_. Lust makes you think stupid things.

He sighed and I squeezed my eyes shut. "I have this," he paused for a second. "_…thing_ I have to go to tonight. For my little cousin."

"That's okay, I uh, really, I just—" 

"No, no, I'd like to hang out with you guys. Um…what time?"

Dude. Anytime you want. Come over now. Bring all your stuff. You can have the left side of the bed _and_ the top two closet shelves. "Specs gets off work at about nine, so anytime after that." Or that. Whatever works for you, lovah boy.

Again, _shut_ _up_. What'd I tell you about lust and stupid thoughts?

I heard him moving something around and muttering to himself before talking to me again. "Okay…okay, this thing shouldn't last past 9:45, ten at the latest. Would that be too late?"

"No, that's perfect!" I grimaced when I said it a little too quickly. "I mean, that's a good time. Not too late."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan then, huh?"

"Yep, it does…"

"You gonna give me your address or should I just drive up and down every street in the city and scream out your name?"

Oooh. Skittery screaming out my name…ahem. Sorry about that.

I shook the thought out of my head and rattled off my address and quick directions. 

"I know where that is. So, I guess I'll see you tonight? At about ten?"

"Yeah, about ten. Um. Just—yeah, just come on over whenever you can."

"Will do. Talk to you later, Snitch."

"Yeah. Bye, Skittery." Right as we hung up, I remembered something I probably should have mentioned, but heard the dial tone right as I started to say it. Oh well, I'd be able to tell him that night, hopefully. 

Oh, God. That night. Skittery was coming to my _house_. MY house. What the hell was I thinking ?!

I panicked and quickly dialed Dutchy's number. Please be home, please be home…

"Yes yes?"

"Dutchy!"

"Yes, sir, what can I do for ya?"

"Skittery's coming over tonight."

"…"

"Dutchy? Dutchy, come on, man!"

"He's coming over? To your house? Tonight?"

"**Yes**!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ands? I mean you barely know the guy…"

"I know! Hence my current freak out session! What do I do?"

"I don't know, man, you already invited him."

"Yes. I know. I know!" I slapped the heel of my hand against my forehead repeatedly. "Oh. You and Specs are coming over, too."

"We are?"

"Yeah, man, please. Please? Please please?"

He sighed, but I knew he wouldn't refuse. "Okay. What time is he gonna be over there?"

"About ten or so."

"Specs gets off at nine. Do you want me to come over early to help you get ready?"

"Get ready? I don't—what do you mean? Should I dress up? Should I like cook or smell good or something? Is that what you mean?" I was panicking.

"No, I mean help you with you make-up, because you _are_ a girl, Specs was right. You dork, I just mean to help you stay calm. Keep you from getting too nervous while you wait. I know you over-think things when you're alone."

"Right. Um. But, no, man, just tell Specs to pick you up after work and you two can come over here. I'll order pizza, I guess. And…what? Music? No, that'd make it seem like I want to dance. Um. A movie. A movie maybe? Would that be okay with you?"

"Sure thing."

"We had the piano tuned last week. You could work on that new song of yours."

"Ah, you know me too well, Sugar Toosh."

"_I'm_ a girl?" I teased.

"You love my pet names."

"I know, but don't call me anything in front of Skittery."

"Like I would! This is your first date with this guy. Right?"

"Well…"

"Okay, so we don't know if it's a date. Alright. But this is your first getting together on personal time hang out, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, so I won't call you 'Sweet Muff' and you won't wear make up and we'll all have a gay ol' time." He chuckled at his joke. I just rolled my eyes because now I was going to have the them to The Flinstones in my head for a month. "Don't bust out 'Hair' just yet. Hey, how about Moulin Rouge? I love the soundtrack, man, it's awesome."

"What's wrong with 'Hair'? Dude, c'mon. It's best that he learns early on—love me, love my 'Hair'."

"Whatever, Snitchy. Just maybe don't admit to knowing every word to the entire movie? In English _and_ Pig Latin?"

Hmph. I think he was exaggerating a little, but—well, okay, he wasn't. "Yeah, okay…what about—hell, what if we just turn on Comedy Central and leave it at that?"

"Hey, sounds good to me. So, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yep."

"You get too panicky, call me. I'll get over there somehow."

"I know." I smiled. "Thanks, Dutch. Later, man."

"Bye."

I dropped the phone to the floor and tried to sprawl. Didn't work too well on the chair, so I moved to the couch. As I sprawled, I stared at the ceiling (slightly more interesting than the one in my room, thanks to a big bubble where the attic was threatening to cave in), and I started to seriously wonder about my sanity.

End of Chapter Four

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

****

Note: I thought this was gonna be a big, huge, great chapter, but nyet. Well, they made a sorta date! That's good, right? It's a long story how this ended up just being a little short chapter, but yes, that's how it ended up and with reason. Umm… oh yeah! Thank you to Bones, who assisted me greatly with chapter four and didn't care when I totally abandoned that chapter four and wrote this one instead. 

Sorry if there are any mistakes in this. I finished it up a week or so ago and have done my best to edit it and crap, but I'm sick and frankly I just wanted to get the damn thing posted, so yes. Sorry 'bout mistakes.

I'm very excited about the next chapter! There's gonna be actual _interaction_. *squeals* And **_four_** characters at once! I've never written four in one scene before.^_^

****

Shout outs! 

Thumbsucker Snitch: LUTE! Dude. Um... *curtsies* Now I know how Britney Spears must've felt singing 'The Beat Goes On' in front of Cher. I'm so glad you're reading! And fairly intimidated, since this is your couple I'm playing with. I'll give you more Snitch/Skitts next chapter, I promise. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, it means a lot!

****

SpecsGlasses: LOL Llamonk, I don't even know where to _start_ with that review of yours. I'll just say that it was the best review EVER! Seriously^^ Thank you for it! WOO! I rock, you rock, we all rock! I gotta email you soon, so be on the lookout. I LOVE YOU TOO! *sends llamonk 48 llamas and 12 monkeys* Thank you for your sweet sweet sweet reviews!!

**studentnumber24601****: **lol Wait'll you read the backstory to 'The Experiment' I'ma write soon! It'll be…well, interesting. Maybe even good! lol! I'm so glad you like airhead!Specs. I like making him totally opposite of how he is in most stories. Even though he wasn't actually supposed to be this way…oh you'll find out why next chapter^^ I hope you liked this chapter, even if all they did was talk and make plans^^ Next one, I promise, more action! Thank you so much for reading!

**Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr****: **lol! Craaaazy review! Cornflakes do suck. Frosted flakes rock, though!! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you keep reading^^

**kattabean****: **You're not annoying! I adore you! Yay! I love your reviews, they make me happy^^ I'm so not like Snitch, which is why he changed a bit in this chapter. I can't write shy anymore, I drew a blank. So yeah, things'll be progressing with these two since I've lost my shy-ability, lol. I hope you still like Snitch after he comes out of his shell! Please keep reading and reviewing^^ Thanks!

**kellyanne****: **Ewww, you're a big lump of flesh!! Our cheese children will have bones and stuff, right? OH! OH! I found a new cheese yesterday! Taleggio! Woo! I love it cuz it reminds me of Veggie Tales which just rules! Hope you enjoyed the Skitchy (love that! LOL!) conversation enough to birth lil' Cheddar! lol! Next chapter should be enough to get Pepper and Monty Jack! Thank you for reading and reviewing!!

**Holiday****: **Yay! I'm so glad you like it!! Especially Specs, cuz he's SO much fun to write! There's gonna be lots of Specs (most likely) in the next chapter, just so ya know^^ Dude, know what? Update the Bus Rides story! Cuz after one chapter I was already in love with it, so yes, please! Thank you so so much for reading and letting me know you liked it, it means a lot! Thanks!

**Nakaia Aidan-Sun****: **Okay, I'll tell you a secret. I didn't even know I had written a cliffhanger. Lol! I think it's cuz I wrote it without having any idea what was gonna happen with the conversation, so I wasn't even…like, picturing it…and I so suck at explaining how I think, so I'ma stop there and just say thank you thank you for reading! And for reviewing!! I appreciate it so much!

**Soaker****: **Yeahhh! Me too, dude, I had to have my main char be adopted. I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for letting me know and please keep reading!

**Dakota-Jones****: **Yay! You like it! I'm so glad cuz you rock! I hope you liked this chapter since Snitch was finally acting a little normal around Skitts. Like I said, I don't think I can do 'shy' anymore, so things will be moving along for our boys starting with the next chapter^^ Dunno if he's gonna follow your advice yet or not….but, we'll see^_~

**Saturday****: **Dude, I gotta say that I love you so much right now cuz you reviewed like ALL of my stories and that **totally** made my day! It really did! Thank you so much! Okay, second, omg, that was a huge great fabulous compliment! Thank you!!! BUT! You must go read all of Lute's (ThumbsuckerSnitch) stories, cuz every time someone writes Snitch/Skitts, it's cuz of her—she's our queen^_^ Still, thank you SO much! I've got the biggest smile on my face right now cuz of your super wonderful reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you continue to like the story!

**Chronicles Bailey****: **Brothers suck, which is why they all need to be kicked. ^^ I'm so glad you like this story! Thank you for letting me know, it really means a lot to me!

**Highland Lassie****: **Y'all are making my head big with all this cliffhanger jazz^^ I didn't know I was writing them till y'all told me! I love it, so I'ma have to keep writing them^_~ No no, just kidding, there won't be too many cliffhangers, I promise. Hehe. No, for real. Hehehe. Okay. ^^ There's gonna be lots of Specs/Dutchy for ya in the next chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

**Checkmate****: **COOKIES! WOOO! Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please keep reading^^ And please keep the cookies comin'! Woo!

**Chrissy Pen****: **Dude, I SO understand. I wish it would snow here, too. It's dang cold enough to, but snow always passes us by—the only winter weather we get is ice storms that knock our city on it's ass for like a month! Ugh, so yes, I sympathize with you completely. That doesn't mean you're gonna be let off the hook for keeping me in suspense over the final (nooo!) chapter of the Friday story, though^_~ I need more, so write more soon! Thank you so much for the review, it means a lot to know you like this! And yes, it'd be hard to make Skitts **not** sexy in a story, wouldn't it? He's so…well, sexy. He just can't help it.

**sugarNspice2****: **Yay! You didn't jump! Good cuz you're right, you never woulda found out what they talked about^^ And you can't jump now either cuz then you'll never know what happens when Skitts shows up at Snitch's house! Thank you for reading and reviewing!!

Thanks to allllll y'all who are reading! I can't get over all the nice things y'all come up with in these reviews! It's unreal! I swear, I'm gonna print them off and take them to ever English teacher I've ever had and say "HA!" Thank you all so much. It means more than you know!


End file.
